The present invention relates to devices for extracting metal fence posts of the type that are driven in the ground. More particularly, the invention relates to such extractors for metal fence posts, having a substantially T-shaped cross-section, a V-shaped anchor plate at the buried end, and uniformly spaced lugs along the flange of the T, for retaining fence wire. Each projection or lug defines a predetermined angle relative to a face of the flange.